Fuga
by Ginny Danae Malfoy
Summary: Gina Weasley perdeu o seu tesouro mais valioso. Diante de tamanho sofrimento, o que irá fazer de sua vida?


Fuga

Era mais uma noite chuvosa de outubro. A ventania fazia a copa das árvores penderem perigosamente, assim como fazia a jovem se encolher em seu casaco. Ela havia acabado de visitá-lo em sua nova morada. Aquela visita mexera muito com suas emoções e lembranças que pareciam ter sido despertadas como um analgésico contra as dores que dilaceravam sua alma.

Um raio riscou a noite escura, seguido de um trovão. Gotas pesadas começaram a cair por toda parte e o céu parecia ter decidido chorar junto com a moça.

A rua estava vazia, mas ela não se importava. Logo estava encharcada e tremendo de frio, mas também não se importava. Estava na mesma rua e aquela rua lembrava-lhe terrivelmente daquela que se transformara na pior noite de sua vida...Depois do que havia acontecido, nada mais importava.

Andava de cabeça baixa. A cascata rubra de cabelos molhados caía sobre sua face, mas ela estava imersa demais em pensamentos para se incomodar com algo tão insignificante.

Era doloroso andar por ali depois de tudo. Aquela rua vazia que havia destruído seus sonhos, seu futuro ao lado dele, e tornado sua vida igualmente vazia. Tinha demorado tanto tempo pra fazê-lo entender que a felicidade dele estava ao lado dela e agora isso acontecia...Não era justo.

"_A vida não é justa." _Pensou se revoltando com o seu destino infeliz.

Havia perdido seu tesouro mais precioso e não poderia nunca mais encontrar algo de igual valor. Tudo por culpa daquela maldita guerra! Voldemort e Comensais da Morte contra Harry Potter e a Ordem da Fênix. Aquela guerra já havia lhe trazido mais sofrimento do que conseguia suportar. Morte por todos os cantos, ninguém mais estava seguro, ninguém mais era feliz. Era batalha atrás de batalha, cada uma fazendo cada vez mais com que o sorriso que sempre tivera na época da escola desaparecesse. Mas aquela última lhe tirara o que não podia perder, o que não suportava perder. Havia arrancado-lhe o sentido de tudo, até mesmo da esperança. Debaixo daquela tempestade obteve a certeza do que faria.

Memórias inundaram-na enquanto rumava em direção a sua casa, era como se tivessem acontecido ontem .

_Flashback_

_Ginny Weasley estava em seu quarto na sede da Ordem da Fênix e era tarde da noite. Chovia torrencialmente e ela não conseguia dormir de jeito nenhum. Por isso resolveu descer na cozinha para tomar um pouco de leite quente, o que sempre a fazia ficar sonolenta. Mas chegando lá qual não foi sua surpresa? Draco Malfoy estava apoiado na parede, olhando pela janela e parecia imerso em pensamentos._

_Ginny ignorou a presença dele e foi direto até a geladeira, mas ele acabara de perceber a presença da ruiva:_

_-O que faz aqui, Ginevra? Resolveu atacar a geladeira no meio da noite? –perguntou com um pequeno sorriso irônico._

_-Porque não me chama de Weasley? Eu já disse que não gosto de ser chamada pelo primeiro nome, Malfoy. –disse irritadiça, sem ao menos dirigir um olhar ao loiro e pegando uma jarra de leite na geladeira._

_A Weasley colocou o leite numa caneca e fez um feitiço para que ficasse quente. Draco se aproximou dela:_

_-Eu chamo os seus irmãos de Weasley, o seu pai de Sr. Weasley, a sua mãe de Sra. Weasley. Se não gosta de Ginevra...devo chamá-la Ginny?_

_-Não dei autorização para o Comensal da Morte ter tamanha intimidade comigo. –e ao olhá-lo quase se engasgou com o leite._

_Ele estava apenas com a calça de um pijama e tinha os cabelos graciosamente desalinhados. Por que ele teimava em provocar? Era o que a caçula dos Weasley se perguntava._

_-Mais uma vez me acusando, Ginevra?-perguntou e ela pousou o copo em cima da mesa –Quantas vezes mais eu tenho que dizer que o meu trabalho é ser espião? Eu apenas pareço estar ao lado deles._

_-Eu não consigo confiar em você, Malfoy. Eu sei que foi o Snape que matou o Dumbledore, mas foi você que o desarmou..._

_Ele a interrompeu:_

_-De novo com essa história? Isso já faz 5 anos! Eu fui acuado, pressionado. Eu não consegui cumprir o que o Lord das Trevas tinha me mandado fazer e sofri as conseqüências... –e fez uma cara sombria –Não queira nem pensar nos tipos de castigo que recebi. Eu sirvo de espião pra me redimir, ok? Pare de me acusar! _

_-Não paro não! Por acaso pode me provar que está do lado da Ordem?_

_-O Potter confia em mim, você deveria também!_

_-Então o Harry está errado e eu certa!_

_-Cale a boca, Ginevra Molly Weasley! –Draco ordenou, irritado com as acusações dela._

_-Não calo não e quero ver você fazer eu..._

_A ruiva não terminou a frase. Sem pensar, Draco calou-a com um beijo. No início foi apenas um leve toque de lábios, então a língua do loiro pediu passagem, fazendo-a abrir os lábios relutantemente. A seguir o Malfoy enlaçou a cintura dela e Ginny passou seus braços em volta do pescoço dele._

_Draco não deixava que a ruiva pensasse, passava as mãos na barriga dela por baixo da blusa do pijama, enquanto intensificava o beijo. Então tão subitamente quanto começou, Draco cessou o beijo:_

_-Será que agora consegui te calar, Ginny? –sussurrou no ouvido dela –Boa noite. –e foi embora sem mais acrescentar, deixando pra trás uma Ginny muda e extremamente confusa._

_Fim do flashback_

Ao chegar em sua casa, atirou o casaco e foi direto ao banheiro. Sabia que aquilo não era certo, mas era prático para o que ela mais queria: Livrar-se do crescente tormento em que se encontrava.

"_Por que você tinha que ser espião? Um trabalho duas vezes mais perigoso que qualquer um! Por quê? Se você me amava tanto...Por quê?" _se perguntava em meio a agonia de seu coração.

Sentia falta dele de uma maneira doentia. Lembrava do cheiro do perfume dele, de como ele costumava a beijar, a abraçar e fazer amor com ela. Veio à sua mente a lembrança de sua primeira vez com ele e por mais sofrimento que naquele instante houvesse no rosto dela, não pode deixar de sorrir vagamente.

_Flashback_

_Fazia cinco meses que Draco e Ginny andavam tendo encontros furtivos pela sede da Ordem da Fênix. _

_Era uma noite enluarada e um tanto quente. Milagrosamente havia poucas pessoas na sede e todas já se encontravam dormindo, exceto a Weasley e o Malfoy._

_Ginny tinha descido para a cozinha e Draco já se encontrava lá. Cumprimentaram-se com um beijo:_

_-Vamos subir? –ela perguntou –Hoje tem pouca gente e já estão todos dormindo._

_-O meu quarto ou o seu?_

_-Tanto faz, já que todas as portas são imperturbáveis, mas acho melhor o meu, é mais próximo. _

_Os dois subiram de mãos dadas até o quarto dela. Ao passarem, Draco trancou a porta. A Weasley o abraçou:_

_-Quanto tempo mais vai durar essa guerra? –perguntou tristemente –Eu não agüento mais essa situação. Você soube que Rony e o meu pai estão internados no St. Mungus em estado grave, não soube?_

_-Sim, eu soube. –ele respondeu, percebendo que a ruiva fazia força para não chorar –Eu espero que eles melhorem logo e que essa guerra também não tarde em acabar. A única coisa boa no meio de toda essa destruição, é você. Finalmente conseguiu me convencer de que é o bálsamo para todas as minhas dores, saiba disso, ruivinha. _

_Ela o abraçou com mais força:_

_-Draco, eu tenho medo de te perder. –ela confessou –Você é a única pessoa que me faz manter a sanidade no meio de tanto sofrimento. Por que você tem que ter um trabalho tão arriscado? Se o outro lado descobre...Se eu te perder..._

_-Não pense nisso. Eu me virei até agora mesmo sendo perigoso, não foi?Hum...lembra quando você me perguntou se eu podia provar que não estava do lado deles?_

_-Lembro, mas por que isso agora? Eu confio em você, Draco._

_Ele sorriu, um sorriso triste, ela percebeu:_

_-Eu sei disso. Mas quero saber se você acha que eu continuaria a seguir Voldemort depois do que ele me fez. O que fez o Potter acreditar em mim, foi saber que eu não consegui matar Dumbledore e também que...Voldemort torturou e matou meus pais na minha frente._

_Ela acariciou o rosto dele:_

_-Deve ter sido horrível... –foi o que conseguiu dizer._

_-Eu tinha apenas 16 anos, foi um choque...Era nisso que eu pensava naquela noite em que nos beijamos pela primeira vez na cozinha._

_Sentaram-se na cama espaçosa que havia no quarto:_

_-Eu não sei o que dizer... –a ruiva murmurou._

_-Então não diga, Ginny. É suficiente que demonstre.–e a beijou intensamente._

_Após alguns longos momentos, se soltaram. Em seguida se despiram rapidamente, como se tivessem pressa de viver aquele momento, as roupas sendo atiradas pelo quarto sem nenhuma cerimônia. Ginny pegou o braço esquerdo dele e passou um dedo pela Marca Negra e ele olhou-a apreensivo:_

_-O que sente fazendo isso?_

_-O que você faz é perigoso, Draco, tenho orgulho de você._

_Ele sorriu e capturou os lábios dela, a deitando na cama por baixo de seu corpo. Então seus lábios foram percorrendo outros caminhos. Descendo pelo pescoço e colo, até alcançar os seios. Ele sugava e mordia levemente os mamilos dela, levando-a ao delírio._

_Ginny, já ofegante, desceu suas mãos para o membro ereto de Draco. Acariciou-o delicadamente e então com toques mais ousados, enquanto sentiu o loiro acelerar a respiração e começar a gemer baixinho._

_Então sem aviso prévio parou tudo e ele a olhou com desejo. A ruiva sorriu maliciosamente e inverteu o jogo, montando em cima dele e permitindo ser penetrada. Começou a se mover e ia aumentando gradativamente a velocidade, notando a expressão de prazer no rosto do loiro. Os gemidos de ambos se tornavam cada vez mais altos. Draco tinha as mãos na altura dos quadris de Ginny e intensificava os movimentos dela. Para a surpresa da ruiva, Draco disse entre suspiros:_

_-Hum...Ah...Eu te amo, Ginny... _

_Ela mordeu o lábio inferior e fechou os olhos com satisfação ao atingir o orgasmo. Logo depois, Draco deu um gemido maior que os anteriores e gozou. Ginny abriu os olhos e sorriu antes de sair de cima do Malfoy e deitar cansada ao lado dele. Seu corpo foi enlaçado pelos braços do loiro:_

_-Eu também...te amo, Draco._

_-Quando essa guerra acabar, eu quero ficar com você. Está na hora de acreditar que podemos ter um futuro juntos. _

_Fim do Flashback_

Ainda podia lembrar de como havia se sentido naquele dia, parecia irradiar felicidade. Conseguira fazê-lo perceber que poderiam ter uma chance no futuro. Foram felizes por um ano durante a guerra e apesar de não poder viver aquilo novamente, aquelas memórias não tinham preço.

Então pensou no que se sucedera há apenas uma semana, naquela rua...Onde o encontrara naquela situação... Não, não podia mais pensar naquela noite, doía demais. Abriu a torneira e encheu um copo com água. Depois misturou o veneno em pó que guardava dentro do armário. Não hesitou ou sabia que não seria mais capaz de realizar o seu intento. Prendeu a respiração e bebeu o líquido amargo de uma só vez, depositando em seguida o copo na pia e mirando a própria imagem no espelho.

Seus olhos estavam vermelhos e deles ainda caíam lágrimas, que se misturavam a água da chuva. Sabia que ele a condenaria por estar fugindo dos problemas, sendo fraca e fazendo com que o seu sacrifício fosse em vão.

Sua visão foi ficando turva:

-Desculpa, Draco, meu amor. Eu nunca fui forte como você. Não consigo mais viver assim, preciso de você... Em breve... Estaremos juntos... Mais uma vez... –foi a última coisa dita por ela antes de cair no chão, morta.


End file.
